Little Miss Naughty
Crusher (Blaze and the Monster Machines, both love pulling tricks and causing trouble and their tricks always backfire), * Hildy and Grim Gloom (The 7D, all three are naughty) * Zorch (Mixels, both love pulling pranks on their friends), * Tricky Travis and Oswald (Sheriff Callie's Wild West, all 3 love tricking others), * Frieda (Peanuts, both have curly puffs), * Naughty Nicola (Letterland, are both naughty), * Nadira/Lila (Power Rangers Time Force/Mirai Sentai Timeranger, both have pink hair and are naughty), * Madoi Iroaya (Mega Man Battle Network series, both have similar hairstyles), * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons, both love to play pranks), * David Bubblestone (Disney Family Fun Song, both love to play pranks), * Vera Vixen (Pinky and Perky, both ruin shows), * Jokey Smurf (both play pranks on people), * Jup Jup (Hi-5, both love to play pranks), * Nelly Nut (Nelly Nut Live, CBBC, both UK voices sounds very alike), * Vicky Pollard (Little Britain, both do naughty things and have Bristol accents), * Natsumi Hinata (Sgt Frog, both have pink hair), * Megan (Drake & Josh, both like doing pranks on others), * Crash (Crash & Bernstein, both like doing pranks and do naughty things), * Misery (Ruby Gloom, both have similar voices, but different accents), * Truffles (Chowder, both have curly-puffed hair), * Tobia (Harpo and his Friends, both have similar voices), * Stink and Puffy (Tree Fu Tom, all are naughty), * The Pigs (Shaun the Sheep, all are naughty), * Naughty Norman (Little Monsters, both are naughty) * Mr. Beastly (Care Bears, both enjoy being bad, but their tricks always backfire on them), * Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas,all are naughty, cause trouble and play pranks), * Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone, Disney, both are purple, mischievous and naughty), * Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove, Disney, both are purple and mischievous), * Norman Price (Fireman Sam (1987-) both cause trouble), * Catwoman (Batman, DC Comics, both are purple, are crafty, and wear green accessories (Miss Naughty wears a green ribbon while Catwoman wears a green cape)), * Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants, both have evil laughs, and their pranks always backfire), * Suzy (Phineas & Ferb, both have the same hairstyle, have something purple and are naughty.) * Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both have pink hair), * Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls, both have curly-puffed hair and are naughty), * Lizzie (Codename Kids Next Door, both are terrible at cooking, though Miss Naughty is a worse cook) * PJ (Lilo & Stitch, both love to play pranks), * Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls, both are naughty), * Jamie (The Amazing World of Gumball, both love to play pranks and grin a lot), * Medusa (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both are purple and laugh mischievously) * Heather (Total Drama Series both are naughty and do pranks), * Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes, both play naughty pranks on people), * Mister Kat (Kid Vs Kat, both are purple and naughty and love to cause trouble for Kid) * Harmony (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both wear a green bow and laugh mischievously) * Mushi Sanban (Codename Kids Next Door, both have similar hairstyles, wear purple (Mushi wears an oversized purple sweater) and are naughty) * Gia (Madagascar 3, both have Italian accents), * Jayneth Tsukei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are purple and have pink curly hairs), * The Toad (Flushed Away, both have evil laughs), * The Troublesome Trucks (The Railway Series, they cause problems), * Reggie Van Dough (Richie Rich, both love playing pranks but they backfire), * Ari Roma (Novi Stars, both have pink curly puffs), * Pepper (Littlest Pet Shop, both like to play pranks scare Mr. Nervous and Sunil and laugh), * Vexy and Hackus (The Smurfs 2, all 3 like to cause trouble and play pranks), * Rotten Ralph (Both love playing mean, practicial jokes), * Roy Rooster (U.S. Acres, Both love practical jokes), * Splodger and Biff (Astro Farm, all three have evil laughs and cause trouble. Splodger is also purple), * Arry & Bert (The Railway Series, both are naughty) * Burke and Blair (TUGS, all three are evil-minded), * Dotty The Pink Ladybug (Cuddle-Uppets, both are naughty models), * Jigglypuff (Pokémon, both are round, have pink and are naughty), * Jang Keng & Tekirai (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, All 3 love to cause trouble for Mister Fussy, Mister Grumpy and Kaz) * Clover (My Little Pony Tales, both share the same colors). * Master Tubby Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) both naughty, play pranks and wear pink. Little Miss Naughty wears a pink bow and Master Tubby Bear wears a pink cap. * Dash (Fairy Tale Girls, both love to play pranks). * Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony, both are naughty) * Patrick The Cat and June The Fox (The FIRM Kids, all 3 are naughty) * Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas, both are purple and love to play practical jokes) * Stacy (Dick Figures, both are purple and naughty) * Carrie Griffin (Grojband, both are naughty) * Dylan, Natalie and Alex (Charlie's Angels Full Throttle), all 4 do naughty dancing * Diana (Jewelpet, both naughty and have bows) * Stacy (Dick Figures, both are purple and naughty) * Blocky (Battle for dream Island, both love to play pranks) * Poppy (Angry Birds Stella, both love to play pranks) * Noo Noo (Teletubbies, both are naughty) * Pogo (Oddbods, both are naughty and love to play pranks) * Chomper (The Land Before Time, both are purple and naughty) * Gengar (Pokémon, both are purple and love to play pranks) * Mabel (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, both have a Romanian accent) * Tina of The Populars (The Off-Beats, both are naughty, evil and love to play pranks) * Waluigi (Mario series, both are purple, evil and naughty) * Pippa (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both wear a bow in their hair and often play practical jokes, though Pippa's not deliberately naughty) * Helix (ARMS, both are sly) * Naughty Horty (My Little Animals, both are purple and naughty) Gallery Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman Category:Main series